Stubborn
by Coincidental Confusion
Summary: To Lavi, it is unacceptable to always have to be on bottom. He decides to take action. Kanda/Lavi


**Warning: **This is a YAOI fanfic, meaning boy on boy action. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Also, this is my first yaoi lemon. So I'm sorry if I did a terrible job. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own D.Gray-Man or any of Katsura Hoshino's characters. I simply borrow them and make them do dirty things.

Without further ado...

**Stubborn**

Kanda was always a stubborn asshole.

"Hey Yuu…"

Kanda sighed and reluctantly looked up from his book. "…Yes?"

The bookman pounced into Kanda's lap and looked up at him with puppy eyes so sweet that it would have made anyone, except for Yuu Kanda, melt into a puddle of mush. "Why am I always the uke?"

Kanda's eyes widened considerably. "Tch." He looked back down at his book, completely ignoring the question.

"Answer me!"

"No."

"Please, Yuu?" The redhead flipped his beloved Kanda's book onto the floor, allowing the hardback cover to seal the pages against one another.

"What a stupid question." Kanda scoffed, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow slightly.

The bookman knew that if this was a battle of words, Kanda would win hands down. He needed to somehow really get his point across. Lavi mentally slapped himself for not thinking of this sooner. He smirked at the Japanese exorcist.

"…Lavi? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Lavi pushed at Kanda's shoulders, pinning him down underneath his body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kanda strained at his arms, trying to get free from under Lavi. He knew exactly where this was going. He didn't like it one bit. He'd topped ever since they started this twisted relationship and he wasn't about to _be _topped.

Lavi pressed his lips to his lover's and pushed his tongue between Yuu's soft pink lips.

Kanda refused to respond to the kiss. He was getting hard, his body betraying him, but like hell he was going to let Lavi be seme.

Lavi deepened the kiss, getting a little bit concerned with his plan now that Kanda wasn't doing anything. Experimentally, he rubbed their fabric clad hips together.

Kanda would not give Lavi the satisfaction. He bit down, forgetting that Lavi's tongue was still exploring inside.

"Ouch! Shit, Yuu. That hurt!" Lavi squeaked, touching his index finger to the drop of blood that had formed on his tongue.

One of Kanda's arms were free now. _Oh, that little bastard is going to pay for this. I'll fuck the living daylights out of him. _In one fluid motion, their positions had switched, Kanda now atop the redhead.

"Damn it." Was all Lavi said. Even though he had lost the battle for dominance, a bit of a sly smile was plastered on his face, fully knowing that either way, he'd get release.

"You wanna know why you're _always _the uke?" Kanda questioned as he kissed Lavi's cheek. "I'll _show _you why I'm the seme." Kanda pressed his knee in between Lavi's legs.

Lavi groaned at the contact, any desire for being the on top completely gone for now.

"See? Only I can give you this pleasure."

Kanda pushed on his knee again.

"and only you can take it."

Lavi humped against Kanda's knee a bit.

Kanda swiftly removed his knee and began unbuttoning the apprentice's black jacket. He make short work of it, tossing it carelessly to the side, landing not-so-neatly on a chair. His lips pressed against Lavi's, an insatiable desire driving him mad.

Lavi's hands made their way to the tie that held the swordsman's hair in an extremely tight ponytail. He snapped it, warm midnight locks cascading down to cover his shoulders.

Yuu's matching Black Order uniform, pants and all, was discarded to form a pile by Lavi's jacket. The great Yuu Kanda was stripped to his boxers, with a very prominent bulge making them a bit too tight in the ass.

The rest of Lavi's clothes, including his boxers were tossed into that same pile.

The ill-tempered swordsman kissed his way down Lavi's chest, giving each pert nipple a tiny lick before moving on.

Lavi squirmed a bit, whimpering lightly.

When Kanda reached his destination and began sucking vigorously, Lavi let out a loud groan, aching his back into the touch. His member had undoubtedly enjoyed the treatment. Kanda licked at the base, nipping a bit at the flesh he found there.

"Ngh. Y-Yuu! Stop I-it. I'm supposed t-to be the seme."

"Not a chance."

Kanda licked at the slit at the top of Lavi's shaft, eliciting a load moan from the redhead. He pumped his hand up and down vigorously, making wet noises that just made him more aroused.

"Ah, Yuu, I'm gonna come! Aw, shiiiit."

Lavi shook as his orgasm began to overtake him. Waves of pleasure rushed through his veins as he spilled his load onto Kanda's face and all over his own stomach.

Kanda touched a bit of Lavi's seed on his face, and licked the finger clean. He then lapped up the rest of the come on Lavi's flat, toned stomach. Mmmm Kanda's tongue felt so incredibly amazing to the bookman, leaving no spot dry or anything.

"Heh, you get hard fast." Kanda smirked.

"Shut up."

Without warning, Kanda flipped Lavi onto his hands and knees and pushed into him _hard._

"Oh, _damn, _Yuu!" Lavi screamed from the pressure on his prostate.

The lack of preparation made the friction all the more prominent and the pleasure spicier. Besides, both of them liked it rough from time to time.

Kanda slammed against Lavi's prostate as much as he possibly could, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

The pleasure became almost unbearable to Lavi to the point where he thought he would pass out. But _oh, _please, _oh god_, Yuu don't stop!

Kanda slowed his pace down by half but doubled with power behind his thrusts.

"Shit, Lavi."

About five more thrusts and Kanda sped up again, pounding into Lavi as hard as he could.

Kanda began pumping Lavi in time with his thrusts and after that, Lavi didn't last long at all.

He came hard all over the floor and Kanda came soon after.

Coming down from their high, Kanda stretched, pulling Lavi against him and trying to catch his breath.

Lavi pulled out of Kanda's arms and gathered up his clothes, getting dressed quickly. He smiled wickedly, ignoring the sleep that wanted to overtake him.

"Where the hell are you going?" Kanda questioned, aghast.

"Since compromising didn't work, maybe threatening will. No sex until you apologize to me publicly." He smiled innocently, blowing a little kiss at his beloved Yuu.

"No, wait, Lavi!"

Oh yes, Kanda was always a stubborn asshole...except when he was denied sex.


End file.
